Within the field of hearing aid devices, it is a general focus and aim to provide small and inconspicuous devices, which may provide the hearing aid user with a hearing device that has good sound quality without forming a large and visible device.
Accordingly, there has been a focus on minimizing the electrical components, such as receiver systems, microphones etc., which take up space in the interior housing structure of a hearing aid.
Through the years an increased focus has been given to the MicroElectroMechanical System (MEMS) microphones and how to alter the construction of the microphones and the mounting construction thereof, in order to limit the interior space in e.g. hearing aids, needed for the microphones, while at the same time providing a good sound quality to the hearing aid user. That is, one of the most important properties of the microphone is to enable a good acoustical performance in the hearing aid.
Such microphone solutions are typically located inside the hearing devices, and are arranged in connection with an acoustic path extending between the exterior environment of the hearing aid (i.e. the environment on an outer shell part of the hearing aid) and the microphone inside the hearing device in order to feed the microphone with an environmental sound.
With the aim of limiting the space used for different electronic components, it is often considered to use a printed circuit board (PCB) onto which the electronic components may be mounted by e.g. soldering. When using surface mounted electronic components on the PCB, e.g. soldering a microphone onto a PCB, this component is not easily removed and re-installed or replaced, which is often needed during service of the hearing aid device. Accordingly, a simple change of the electrical components, such as a microphone, in case of component dysfunction is not easily done, why other means for ensuring the functionality of the electrical components of the hearing aid device is needed. As an example, the functionality of microphones and/or speaker units has to be ensured by avoiding that the acoustical path gets clogged or in any other way obstructed, by e.g. moist, dirt, sweat, or other foreign substances. Furthermore, the limited space in a hearing device, such as a hearing aid, also limits the amount of filters or other components, which could be mounted in connection with the microphone in order to optimize the acoustics of the hearing device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that provides a reliable and mechanically stable mounting of a microphone assembly in a hearing aid device, which may allow for easy service and at the same time provide an acoustical improved device.